


Halloween Pranks and Jokes With Tony and Loki (or how Tony Stark had no head and freaked everyone out)

by Abren6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Halloween, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abren6/pseuds/Abren6
Summary: Tony and Loki decided to have a little fun and prank the Avengers and Shield.





	1. Already Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice in the comments. Also, if you see any spelling errors, please inform me so I can fix them. Also, if you want this to be multiple chapters, just say so.

     "I'm bored!" Tony Stark whined as he walked in to Loki's Manhattan apartment.

     "What are you doing here? I thought nobody knew about this place!" Loki yelled, jumping up from a table where he was reading.

     "Genius remember? Anyway, I'm bored and I want to pull a few pranks and who better than the god of mischief to help me?"

     "What do I get out of it?" Loki asked suspiciously.

     "You get to see highly trained agents running away in terror." Tony said smirking.

     "I'm in." Loki replied, mirroring his smirk.

     "Awesome! We need to get started."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Nick Fury had a lot on his plate. With running S.H.I.E.L.D, to dealing with the Avengers on a daily basis, he didn't have a lot of time to do anything else. So that's why, when he went to go look in the refrigerator aboard the helicarrier, he was not expecting anything bad to happen. He should have known that normal is not in his life anymore.

     "Why can't pizza be delivered to this flying death trap. I have to rely on other people bringing food that I can steal so I don't starve. I can't leave for one second without being called back." Nick Fury grumbled after trying to leave his office for the third time that day.

     "Ahhhhhh!" Hearing a scream, Nick ran into the cafeteria with his gun, expecting to find a gun wielding terrorist. Instead, he found chaos on a whole new level. Agents were running around screaming, food was everywhere, half the chairs were broken, and in the middle of it all, smiling widely, was Tony Stark himself, well, his head.

     "Ahhhhhh! How is that even possible! Somebody call the rest of the Avengers! Call a medic!" Fury screamed as he ran from the room as fast as he could.

     "Hey Eyepatch!" Tony said from right next to him.

     "Stark" Nick Fury said panicking. "Are you alright?"

     "No. I'm half left." said the floating head by his side. As he said that, the Avengers burst in, weapons out and ready to fight.

     "What's the situation, Director? Captain America said.

     "Hey, guys!" Stark said, walking in before he could say anything.

     "What! How are you..."

     "How am I what Nicky? How am I this awesome? I just am." Tony mocked.

     "Dismissed." Fury grumbled, annoyed that he'd been played. He would find out how Stark did it if it was the last thing he did. Nobody pranks him and gets away with it. As the team left, he ordered Maria Hill to put 24 hour surveillance on Tony to keep an eye on him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     That night, when everyone else was asleep, Loki and Tony were plotting their next prank.

     "I believe the rest of the Avengers need to be taught not to meddle with our pranks." Loki said.

     "I think you're right. We need to teach them a lesson on manners. I say we get them tomorrow. You?"

     "I'm in. Let's do it."


	2. Pranking the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony find a way to prank the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of got hooked on the idea of writing. It is very therapeutic. Also, if you notice a distinct lack of commas, please tell me. Tell me what you think or if I need to correct any mistakes.

     "Okay, Stark. What do you have? Who do we prank first?" Loki asked as they drank coffee in the living room.

     "I was thinking we do them all in the same time period." Tony replied.

     "How are we supposed to do that?" Loki yelled, spilling his latte all over the rug.

     "Really?! Pepper just bought that rug! She's going to blame  _me_  and then ban me from the lab for a week!"

     "Sorry." Loki shrugged. "Not my problem. I have, however, figured out a way for us to mentally communicate. I can only last a few hours though."

     "Great! That's all we need. I was thinking you stage an attack on New York. When the Avengers come to stop you, establish the mental connection. I'll tell you what to do then."

     "Why can't you tell me now?"

     "They will be back in 3... 2... 1..." Just as the elevator doors opened to reveal who's inside, the god disappeared in a puff of green smoke. "Hey, guys! How was breakfast?"

     "Boring! Nothing interesting at all happened. I hope the rest of today isn't like this." Clint responded.

     "Yes, Sir. We'll be right there." Natasha said in to her cellphone.

     "What's the problem, Natasha?" Steve asked, already moving to grab his shield.

     "Loki's attacking New York again. Directer Fury wants us to go handle it immediately. No briefings."

     "Yes! Finally some action!" Clint yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

     "Suit up, Avengers!" Captain America said. "Let's go deal with a god."

* * *

     As soon as they got within hearing distance, Loki set up the mental connection.

      _What do you want me to do?_ Loki said mentally. As soon as he said that _,_ Tony relayed his entire plan to the god of mischief in full detail. 

      _That sounds great! I'll see what I can do._ Loki replied, ending the connection.

     "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Motley Crew!" Loki mocked as they approached him.

     "Loki!" Yelled Thor. "Stop this at once!"

     "No, I don't think I will, Odinson. In fact, you can all say hello to my army of poptarts!" Loki said just as poptarts started appearing and advancing on the group.

     "Poptarts! Have you come to make friend with this world?" Thor asked excitedly.

     "I don't think they're here to make friends." Tony replied, repulser blasting one of them and dodging a few others.

     "Really? I hadn't noticed." Hawkeye said sarcastically. "Thanks for the heads up." Clint shot an arrow at one of the poptarts only for it to turn in to a pixie stick. He tried three more times with the same result. "Guys? My arrows keep turning into pixie sticks."

     "Hahaha! Really? That's hilarious!" Tony said. He was laughing so hard he could barely breath.

     "Shut up. Stark. You wouldn't be laughing if this was you." Barton grumbled.

     "Speaking of things not working, Loki just turned my shield in to a cookie." Steve said.

     "Chocolate Chip or Sugar?" Tony and Clint asked at the same time.

     "Oatmeal. And no, you may not eat it."

     "My Widow's Bite turned to Jello. What is Loki trying to accomplish?" Black Widow said, interrupting the monologues she knew Stark and Barton had prepared so they could eat the cookie. "I think it's time to bring out the Hulk."

     "You're on, Dr. Banner." Steve said in to the comms. The roar of the Hulk was loud and angry. He charged the god at full speed. Sadly, he never made it.

     "What. The. Hell." Hawkeye stated as he stared at the monster sized pile of Hulk plushies that had appeared on top on the Hulk.

     "Until next time, Avengers!" Loki yelled as he disappeared, returning everything back to normal. Except for the fact that there were now dead poptarts everywhere.

     "Stop eating the poptarts off the street, Thor!" Natasha said.

* * *

     Later that day, Loki reestablished the mental connection.  _We make a great team, Stark._ Loki said.

      _We do, don't we. Great work on the magic by the way._ Tony replied. _Also, S.H.I.E.L.D, put me on 24 hour security watch, so we need to be careful when meeting._

_Already taken care of. We get them next. What are the chances of you becoming evil and working with me?_

_Slim to none. I do agree about S.H.I.E.L.D, however. I will see you tomorrow to plan._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help with prank ideas! HELP ME! Or just, you know, questions, comments, concerns, or criticism.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Criticism that will make me more depressed than I already am?


End file.
